


Exposed

by torino10154



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Humor, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-01-21
Updated: 2009-01-22
Packaged: 2017-12-03 12:50:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/698430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154





	1. Chapter 1

"Severus, when you bugger Harry-"

"Luna! What are you doing?"

"Don't interrupt, Potter. Miss Lovegood, please continue."

"Yes, when you bugger him, does he moan or is he more inclined to whimper?"

"For the love of-"

"I'm quite enamoured of the keening sound he makes when I hit his prostate. I find it quite arousing."

"This can't be happening."

"Harry, sex is nothing to be ashamed of. I remember my father and mother-"

"Ah, yes, Miss Lovegood, do you have any further questions? I believe Harry is in desperate need of a buggering right now."

"Oh, wonderful! May I watch?"


	2. Exposed II

"I can't believe you told Luna those things. How am I ever going to show my face again?"

"It isn't your face you need to work about. Besides, I'm sure we can come to an _arrangement_ with her."

"Why did we even give her an exclusive interview?"

"Don't question the motives of a Slytherin, Potter."

"Good luck outsmarting a Ravenclaw, Severus. You have no idea what she's capable of."

♥

"You want to _what_?"

"I told you, Severus."

"Quiet, brat."

"It's only once a week."

"Should we serve tea and biscuits while you enjoy the show?"

"Afraid you won't measure up?"

~*~

"Professor Snape more than measures up, Harry. You don't know how lucky you are. The professor has quite a lovely package under those robes."

"Huh?"

"WHAT?"

"Spectrespecs. What did you think they were for? Watching Quidditch is especially exciting."

"So, _Severus_ , any more bright ideas?"

"Not at the moment, no."

"You really aren't publishing that article in the Quibbler?"

"'Course not, Harry. The professor asked me-"

"SEVERUS!"

"That was _not_ part of our arrangement, Miss Lovegood."

"I think you have other worries at the moment, Professor."

"HOW COULD YOU?"

"So it seems."

"Does that mean I don't get to watch?"


End file.
